Jack: The blood angel
by Veggiebad
Summary: He committed a sin, but instead of him going to hell, he is now a blood angel. Will he stop the blood cult? Or is earth doomed? Read to find out the finale of this series! RATED M for: Blood and gore, intense violence, strong language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: This is the sequel to the book "Call me Jack." Enjoy! Review and R&R please!**

**Kimiko belongs to user: Mystical raven**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_After the heroic battle… we don't have a home anymore"_

"_Our new home… Is earth…"_

"_The humans created their own experiments to keep peace throughout the land…"_

"_But…"_

"_We won't accept it…"_

"_Sealed for 10,000 years…"_

"_Banished from our home planet…"_

"_Our opportunities… tarnished…"_

"_We will bring our true leader…"_

"_Our true god…"_

"_Our true life…"_

"_Fight if you want…"_

"_You won't win…"_

"_We will…"_

"_Jack won't save you…"_

"_God won't save you…"_

"_And we won't save you…"_

---------------------------------

Jack walked to the gates of heaven with Stitch. Meanwhile on earth, everyone mourned over the deaths of the two heroes. Bonnie died of heart failure and the three kids were now ready to live their own lives. Jack and Stitch were almost to the gates of heaven. They were surrounded by clouds and the gates were made of pure gold. Jack walked up to one angel that turned out to be the angel of judgment.

"You may not enter…" The angel said.

Jack was astounded by the incredibly quick answer. It wasn't like Jack did anything evil.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You have committed a vile sin, adultery…" The angel replied

"Let him pass!" Stitch said. "He is the one who saved the entire world from destruction!"

The angel looked back at Jack.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack said again.

"I don't sense you lying… I will do something else for you in return…" The angel replied.

She rose her arms up and a funnel of light shone down on Jack. Soon Jack was wearing gold and blood- red armor with a staff that has both holy and devil symbols. Jack still has wings so he can fly wherever he wants.

"You are now a blood angel…" She said. "Demon and angel blood flows through your veins. You will be sent back to earth as a mortal. The price will be better than going to hell."

Stitch looked at Jack in sadness and in outrage. He didn't know that Jack already has a lover before Bonnie, but Stitch forgave him.

"What will you do, Stitch?" Jack asked.

"I am still on your side…" Stitch replied. "Please take care…"

Jack nodded as a beam of light sent him back to earth.

--------------------------

He landed on a sandy beach. Feeling sick because of resurrection, he upchucked on the floor.

"Jack?" Stitch said telepathically. "Jack! Can you hear me?"

"What the fuck?" Jack said.

"It's me, Stitch!" stitch replied. "I am talking to you from soul to soul! If you want to speak, just think that I am already here talking to you!"

"It's good to hear your voice…" Jack said. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you some news, Earth is in trouble again!" Stitch said.

"What is it this time?" Jack asked.

"Some organization called 'The blood cult'," Stitch answered. "They are a vile group planning on summoning the 'dark gaia'. Does this mean anything to you?"

Jack shook his head.

"Why do you ask?" Jack said.

"Oh, nothing!" Stitch said. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Bonnie…" Jack said.

He searches for Bonnie by sensing her soul. Jack followed the direction of the soul. Little does he know that it leads to a graveyard.

---------------------

"Bonnie?" Jack called. "Bonnie! BONNIE!"

He ran across the graveyard.

"Where are you?" Jack yelled again.

He can hear Bonnie's voice.

"Jack… come to me…" She said.

Jack followed her voice. It leads to a gravestone.

"Here lies Bonnie: Wife to a hero, mother of three… May she rest in peace…" It said.

Jack fell to his knees and started to cry.

"No… that's not true!" Jack said, while mourning over Bonnie's grave. "She can't die!"

"She did die…" A voice said.

"Who are you?" Jack replied.

"I am the angel of death…" He said. "Because of your arrogance and your vile sins, she died of a heart attack."

Jack covered his ears.

"That's not true!" Jack said.

"You can deny it if you want, but you can't face the fact that Bonnie is dead…" The angel of death said.

Jack pounded his fists on the ground.

"This can't happen to me!" Jack yelled.

The angel of death disappeared. Then, Jack touched the gravestone with his two fingers. Jack can feel the absence of her soul. Suddenly, Lilo drifted down to Jack. She was wearing white robes and was holding a giant book.

"L-lilo?" Jack said.

"Jack… I know Bonnie is dead… Her soul is missing too…" Lilo said.

"What do you mean," Jack said.

"She died of heart failure, and her soul was believed to be stolen by the blood cult," Lilo said. "Take this book with you… you need it."

"What is this book?" Jack asked.

"This will teach you every holy spell," Lilo replied.

Jack opened the book. It showed to use spells by thinking of spells.

"Take care, Jack…" Lilo said. "The entire world needs you…"

In a flash of light, Lilo disappeared. Jack closed the book and turned it into an orb of light. He placed the orb in his staff. Now he learned a lot of holy spells, and he also learned an unholy spell. It sends an orb of dark energy, poisoning his enemies. Jack was sensing John's soul.

"Where is my son?" Jack thought. "I must find him!"

He flew to the city of Honolulu.

-------------------------

Jack looked all over town, trying to hide his wings. Some people were astonished by Jack's armor, but he ignored it, trying to find John. Suddenly he sees a person riding on Jack's motorcycle. He looked like Jack but his fur was green and grey. The being also wore the same motorcycle jacket, boots, and gloves Jack wore.

"Did he steal my stuff?" Jack said.

He looked again. Suddenly, five experiments- like beings blocked the creature. They wore purple cloaks that looked like the Klu Klux Klan.

"Not so fast… John…" One of the beings said.

"John?" Jack said. "My son is older now?"

"What the fuck do you want?" John said.

"We are the glourious Blood cult…" One cultist said. "Come to us quietly or we will use force…"

"Fuck that!" John said.

"Wow…" Jack thought. "He learned some curse words. Just an inch away from saying-"

"Bring it on, you little peckerheads!" John sneered.

Jack felt like his mind has been read, but he later watches John kick one cultist in the face and pulled out two UZIs. People were running away, screaming as John loaded his sub machine guns. He shot another cultist but the last one did a binding spell on John.

"I will surely kill you here…" the cultist said.

Suddenly, Jack swooped down and smacked the cultist with his staff. The cultist fell down and Jack casted the spell of exorcism on him. A ring of light surrounded the cultist and destroyed him. Suddenly, a purple ring of light appeared in front of Jack and soon, thousands of cultists emerged.

"Shit!" John swore.

"Quiet!" Jack said. "I can handle this!"

Jack raised his staff and a ring of yellow light surrounded the staff. He concentrated the holy power to one group of cultists. A white beam of light shot out of the staff and incinerated most of the army. Suddenly, Bonnie walked in front of Jack. She was wearing huge black armor with gold cuffs and a helmet resembling a pharaoh. Her eyes are white and her face is a little pale.

"Hello Jack…" Bonnie said.

"Your soul has been stolen…" Jack said.

"No…" Bonnie said. "I am just purified from the corruption. Now I am able to fight…"

"By joining the Blood cult?" John said.

"Blood cult?" Jack thought. "So Bonnie tuned evil, huh?"

"Silence…" Bonnie said. "I will show you no mercy…"

She raised her hand towards John, only to be blocked by Jack.

"Lay a hand on my son… and I'll fucking kill you!" Jack said.

John was puzzled at the moment, but as he laid his eyes on Jack, he finally remembered.

"D-dad?" John said.

"It's alright son…" Jack said. "I'm still here!"

"You are a fool to challenge me!" Bonnie said. "You loved me!"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "Now I found my true wife! And it sure isn't you!"

Bonnie was angered by that remark. She fired three energy bolts and Jack. He dodged it and threw a shadow ball at her. It bounced off of her armor.

"Is that all you got?" Bonnie said.

Jack swung his staff at her, but she blocked it and kicked him in the chest.

"Not amusing," Bonnie said. "This is the end for you now…"

Jack saw Bonnie charging her energy bolt. Suddenly, five experiments swooped down and distracted her. One looked like a Native American tribe chief, another looked like a ninja, the next one looked like a Persian warrior, another looked like a Russian soldier, and the last one looked like a knight.

"Who are they?" Jack said.

"From left to right: Tomahawk, Kimiko, Al Rajid, Vlademir, and Sir Lancer." John said.

Tomahawk threw his hatchet at Bonnie. It narrowly missed slicing her shoulder pad. Vlademir fired his AK- 47 at Bonnie and she dodged it. Al Rajid swung his two Scimitars at Bonnie, damaging her cuffs. Sir Lancer threw a javelin at Bonnie's arm, piercing right through. Kimiko turned invisible and stabbed Bonnie's other arm with her Katana. Finally John fired both of his UZIs. Bonnie staggered but managed to heal her wounds completely.

"You may have won this battle…" Bonnie said. "But we will win in the end."

Bonnie disappeared as well as the other cultists.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Thanks for reading! Remember, read, review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remains to be seen

**DISCLAIMER: Here's chapter 2 for you! Enjoy! Liz and Kimiko are copyright to user: Mystical Raven.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

John led Jack to the place where the world's experiments met. There were African, Asian, Central American, Middle Eastern, and European experiments all over the place. Since the destruction of their own planet, Earth scientists created similar experiments. The only difference is that their main language is the place they were created from. Luckily, all of the experiments learned English for their first or second language.

"Dad, why do you have wings?" John said. "Mom didn't tell me anything about that."

Jack stopped and sighed.

"I died," Jack said.

"Bullshit!" John said. "There's no way that you can die, and resurrect yourself!"

Jack sighed again and told him everything. He talked about the Blade Zone Battles, the betrayal of Jumba, and the final battle between the "emperor" and himself. Jack also talked about him being a blood angel and being sent back to earth as a mortal. John still didn't believe him. Jack gave up, knowing there are more important matters at hand.

"Have you heard anything about the 'dark gaia'?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I heard that it was created by all of life's hatred and fed with souls that haven't been accepted into heaven," John said. "It also said that if enough souls have been fed to the dark gaia, then it will be released causing havoc across the universe."

"If it's true, is there any way to stop the dark gaia before it is released?" Jack asked.

"Talk to Liz," John said. "She is the 'master of the unnatural'. Maybe she can help you."

"… Liz?" Jack thought.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong?" John replied.

"No…" Jack said. "Nothing…"

-------------------------------

Jack flashed back to the time Liz was rampaging across the industrial area of Hawaii. Jack was watching the huge door while Jumba approached him.

"What's our situation here?" Jumba said.

"Commander!" Jack replied. "Not steady sir!"

"Where is that orange maverick that almost wiped out Stitch's unit?" Jumba said.

"She's inside that door!" Jack said. "That bitch almost killed my men in there!"

"You may leave now…" Jumba said. "I will take care of it."

"Commander, by yourself?" Jack said.

"I don't want any more of my men being killed!" Jumba said.

He walked towards the door and opened it wide. Liz was standing in the middle of the room rummaging through a corpse. Her skin was orange with peach. She wore a white bloodstained shirt with a pair of bloodstained shorts. She had a scorpion's tail, a stunning body figure, and long orange hair. She stared at Jumba and smiled devilishly.

"There you are!" Jumba said.

Liz dashed at Jumba with tremendous speed, but Jumba stepped to the side and Liz stopped in her tracks. She then lunged at Jumba again throwing a flurry of punches. Jumba dodged all of them and kicked her in the face. She flew to a pile of oil drums. Suddenly, Liz stood up again and lunged at Jumba. She threw a punch again but Jumba grabbed her fist and threw her up into the ceiling. To Jumba's surprise, she still managed to regain consciousness.

"Damn…" Jumba thought. "She doesn't learn when to quit…"

She smiled devilishly again as she tore off a lead pipe from the ceiling. Jumba pulled out his sword. Liz swooped down and swung her pipe. Jumba dodged it and swung his sword at Liz. Her pipe was sliced in half. Being desperate one more time, she lunged at Jumba yet again. Jumba ran at Liz redying his sword. Suddenly, Liz drew out two of her energy blades and severed his arm.

"What?!" Jumba thought again. "How is this possible?! I never heard of her having weapons built in her body!"

Liz laughed and walked up to Jumba. She threw punches to his face and knocked him to the floor. His face was covered with cuts and bruises. Liz grabbed Jumba's head and his arm. She was trying to snap his neck. Suddenly, Liz stopped. She was hearing voices in her head disorienting her. Liz released Jumba and she covered her ears. Jumba stood up, seeing a purple crystal on her forehead. He crushed the crystal with his only hand and white light shot out of her eyes and mouth. She fell over and lost consciousness.

Jack can see Jumba walking out of the industrial area, limping.

"Commander Jumba!" Jack said. "Are you alright?"

"Take that orange maverick…" Jumba said. "… and bring her to my lab… alert the medical personnel… after my wounds are healed… I wish to have this maverick studied!"

Jack can see the medical vehicle take Jumba and the personnel picking up Liz.

"I hope Jumba is okay…" Jack thought. "I never seen Jumba with a serious injury before!"

---------------------------

"Are we going to find Liz?" John said.

"Where did you get that 'we' crap?" Jack said. "Do you have a mouse in your pocket? I'll do this alone!"

John was offended by that statement. He never knew about Jack's attitude.

"What?" John said. "Let me help!"

"You're my son," Jack said. "I don't want to risk losing you…"

"I'm not a kid anymore!" John said. "I can fight now!"

"Don't be stupid!" Jack said. "I hear people say this, and they get killed in an istant."

John was angry, but he agreed to stay.

"Where was Liz last seen?" Jack said.

"She is in an abandoned airport-" John said, but he was interrupted by Jack flying to the abandoned airport.

-------------------------------

Jack arrived to the airport. It looked like it was hit by a nuclear blast. The whole place was deserted and it was completely destroyed. Jack opened the front door and went inside. He suddenly saw dead bodies everywhere. Jack checked the bodies and found that the cause of their death was from plasma fire.

"It's probably from Bonnie…" Jack said. "That damn bitch!"

Jack sensed Liz's soul and followed it. It soon led to the library in the airport. He searched high and low but still didn't find Liz anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?" Jack thought.

Suddenly, Bonnie crashed through the ceiling and faced Jack.

"Missed me?" Bonnie said.

"Not at all…" Jack sneered. "I should have left you there with those sick fucks. They could surely teach you a fucking lesson!"

Bonnie was angered by that remark and lunged at Jack with her plasma fist. Jack back flipped and casted an Exorcism spell on her. It didn't seem to affect her. Bonnie, then fired her plasma bolts at Jack. He blocked a few and dodged the rest. Jack lunged at Bonnie, hoping to inflict some damage on her. Bonnie threw a giant ball of plasma, causing Jack to fly into a wall.

"It's all over now…" Bonnie said. "Goodbye Jack…"

She charged up a ball of plasma in her hand. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for death, again. Suddenly a figure came and casted a red ring of light around Bonnie, causing her to catch fire. She screamed as she teleported away from the airport. Jack can see a figure picking him up and taking him to a makeshift cave.

"Wh- who are you?" Jack said.

The figure didn't answer.

"Where… are you taking me?"

The figure still didn't answer. Jack soon loses consciousness.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Thanks for reading. And thank you, mystical raven and many others for enjoying my fanfics! I really owe it to you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal in blood

**DISCLAIMER: Here's chapter 3 for you. Sorry for the delay.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up, finding myself on a pile of trash. Everything was in slow motion, my staff was hanging on hooks and my vision was blurry. I can't really recognize anything. Soon a dark figure handed a bowl of red liquid to me. The figure was a little shorter than me and it looked like it was wearing some ragged cloak or something. I only paid attention to the liquid. It was the same liquid Vulcan gave to me when I was a child. I immediately remembered my childhood, looking back to my first pet, Vulcan making me stronger, and my shitty RV.

"Drink this," The figure said.

I grabbed the bowl and drank it down. It was spicy as I remembered, but I was strong enough to handle it. I'm not a fucking kid anymore. My vision improved and I saw the figure. It was Lizzie, the orange maverick. I soon remembered what she did to Jumba before he turned into a shithead.

"Wait…" I said. "Are you-?"

"Liz," She interrupted me. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you."

I still didn't trust her. Especially after she read my mind. I thought that she is still a maverick that is trying to kill me. Not risking my own life, I darted towards my staff. I am better off killing her than being sliced into pieces. Liz casted a binding spell on me. I fell to the floor face first, feeling like a statue and a punching bag at the same time. After I have a few cuts on my face, I turned over to face Liz.

"Don't try it," Liz said. "If I was going to kill you, I would kill you in your sleep."

"Why did you save me?" I said.

Liz looked down. She looks like she found that question hard to answer.

"I… uh…" Liz stammered. "I… Love… no!"

She growled in frustration.

**NORMAL POV**

"Damn!" She thought. "Why am I saying this? I don't even know Jack!"

Liz finally remembered Jack's purpose here.

"I… need your help!" Liz said.

"For what?" Jack replied.

"I think you know what I'm talking about…" Liz said.

Jack finally remembered the Blood cult and the Dark gaia.

"Oh, that dark gaia thing…" Jack said.

Liz nodded.

"Why do you need my help?" Jack said. "I am the one who fucking needs help around here!"

"No, you don't understand," Liz said. "It's up to you-."

"HOW THE FUCK DO I NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Jack said enraged about the troubles he went through. "I COMITTED ADULTERY FOR THE WRONG FUCKING REASON! I AM ROBBED OF IMMORTALITY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SHIT I'M HEARING! ALL I ASKED FOR, WAS TO GO TO FUCKING HEAVEN AND BE WITH ANGELA! NOW LOOK AT ME! I CAN'T EVEN FIND HER FUCKING SOUL AND THAT BITCH, BONNIE TRIED TO KILL ME! HOW AM I SO HELPFUL TO YOU?!"

Jack took a deep breath and sat on the floor. Liz looked down in sadness.

"What's the point if I can't even kill Bonnie?" He said again. "You kicked her ass like it was nothing! Again, how am I so helpful?"

"Because you're the one that can kill the dark gaia," Liz said. "You are the chosen one."

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm a fucking blood angel," Jack replied. "I am like shit in the heaven society. How am I the chosen one?"

Liz led Jack to a stone tablet she stole from a museum.

"This is the warrior who was an outcast from the rest of the society," Liz said. "He did some bad deeds, but there is still goodness in his heart. The society didn't believe that the warrior can save them. Soon, an evil force attacked the society, but the warrior fought the invaders and defeated them."

Jack was puzzled.

"What does that have to do with me?" He said.

"You have the soul of the warrior," Liz said. "You are an outcast at first, but you prove to everyone that you are truly a hero."

"No, you don't know me…" Jack said.

"I can sense your soul," Liz said. "You are a good person!"

Jack grabbed his staff and Liz followed him.

"Trust me, you don't..." Jack said. "Anyway, I need some spells. You want me to help, didn't you?"

"Here's a spell book," Liz said. "All of the unholy spells are in here."

"Why would I need those?" Jack asked.

"You need to master both holy and unholy spells to defeat the dark gaia," Liz answered. "I must go…"

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Jack said.

"I'll be fine," Liz said.

Jack waved goodbye and flew out of the airport.

"Her soul matches Angela's," Jack said. "Is she her sister or something?"

-----------------------

Stitch flew down to Honolulu and heard something. It sounded like a demonic cry.

"What was that?" Stitch said.

He flew to the source. It was in the middle of a forest, near the city. Soon, he saw a giant crystal by an open field.

"A... crystal?" He thought.

Soon, he was hearing voices in his head.

"Kill Jack..." It said.

It kept repeating the statement and Stitch covered his ears.

"No... I won't kill him!" Stitch yelled.

He screamed as the thoughts pierced into his brain. Soon, the screaming stopped and Stitch smiled devilishly.

"I will do as you wish... master..." Stitch said.

-----------------------

Jack returned to the headquarters and found John.

"So did you find anything?" John said.

Jack held out the spell book.

"I will have some fun with these spells!" He said.

Suddenly, the giant display flickered, showing Stitch.

"Hello Jack…" He said.

"Hey, pal…" Jack said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing…" Stitch said. "I just wanted to tell you something…"

"And what's that?" Jack replied.

"I want to kill you!" Stitch said, smiling.

"Is this a joke?" Jack said.

"You know what the joke is?" Stitch said. "It's people like you who give angel warriors a bad name! I can't believe you would be a blood angel instead of going to hell! Don't worry, I will settle this personally!"

"Is that all you care about?" Jack said. "This is pathetic! If you want to kill me, then do it already!"

"I have people who will!" Stitch sneered. "They really want your head on a stick! I think you know him!"

An alarm broke out.

"Jack!" John said. "Someone is blowing up buildings in Honolulu!"

The monitor turned off and Jack stormed out of the headquarters.

--------------------------

Jack flew down to the scene and there was a figure walking out of a fire. He was surprised that it was Peakley. He looked different this time. Peakley was wearing a brown suit with a red tie. Just like tom was wearing. He also wore black gloves, brown shoes, khaki pants and small sunglasses. His eyes were divided in two so it best suits him.

"Remember me?" Peakley said.

"Yeah, remember the time where I kicked your ass?" Jack said.

"You may have kicked my ass, but I will shove bullet's up your ass!" Peakley said.

He opened his sleeve and pulled out a Gatling gun.

"Eat lead!" Peakley said.

He fired at Jack with a shower of bullets. Jack quickly used his shield and blocked the bullets. Peakley, then threw clusters of grenades at Jack. He dodged a few and knocked the rest away from him. Jack ran at Peakley and swung his staff. It smacked across Peakley's face and he flew to a building. He emerged from the rubble laughing.

"I'm just warming up!" Peakley said.

He pulled out two shoulder mounted rocket launchers and aimed it at Jack. Two rockets fired at Jack with incredible speed. Jack quickly acted by bending his back to an abnormal angle, dodging the rockets. He then, casted a shadow bolt spell, knocking Peakley over.

"Damn, that was annoying." Jack said as he walked towards Peakley.

Suddenly, Peakley disappeared. Jack saw three figures in the sky. One of them was stitch.

"I will see you again someday…" Stitch said. "Next time, I'll kill you myself!"

"Just come down here and kill me already you fucking pussy!" Jack said.

Stitch ignored it and flew away. Jack smirked and turned to the Headquarters. Suddenly, he heard someone singing. The song was exactly from angela.

-------------------

**JACK'S POV**

I flashed back to the time when I was on the beach... with Angela. She was laying right beside me and we watch the sun setting. It was beautiful. Not like the looks or anything, but the mood is just right for us. Soon, she pulled out a flute. I looked at it.

"Jack, do you want me to sing a song?" Angela said.

"Sure!" I said with enthusiasm. "What's this flute for?"

I didn't really know how to play it. It's not like I can't play a few notes, but the fact that I didn't play an actual song before. She smiled at me like she always does. I can never forget that smile.

"When you feel lonely... when we are somehow separated... play this song," Angela said. "It feels like we're together again..."

I never wanted to be lonely. Fuck, not even separated with Angela. I said to never say that, because we will always be together. Soon, she started to sing. I listened carefully.

"Ie yu i... no bo me no... ren me ri... yo ju no go..." Angels sang.

It felt like I found an angel. I didn't even understand what she's trying to say, but somehow... it all makes sense. I don't know why. All I know is, Angela sings like an angel. Her voice suddenly echoed in my mind. I somehow remember the notes. Angela placed her hand on my chest. I feel like a child again.

"Play this song... passed down from my mother..." Angela said. "I always heard this when I was a child... I want you to play it when you're ready. Jack, I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." I answered.

------------------

I felt the warmth of her song in my blood, making me cry. Then, it's time to do something I should have done a long time ago.

"I... will try to play your song... my love..." I thought.

An orb of light surrounded my hand and morphed into a flute. It was decorated with gold and crystals. I soon felt the feeling of softness. Hell, I didn't even play the flute yet. I heard voices saying "Play this song." Knowing that I should listen to it, I closed his eyes and remembered the notes. I then, brought the flute to my lips and started to play. The voice started singing the song after I mastered the notes. It felt like the flute was playing itself.

"Ie yu i... no bo me no... ren me ri... yo ju no go..." the voice sang.

I followed the notes perfectly. It was more beautiful than I remembered. Suddenly, a ring of light surrounded me. In a flash, I disappeared. I reappeared on a cliffside, though, I still played the flute, not caring about where I am. To my surprise Angela's spirit appeared in front of me, still singing the song.

"Hasa te ka nae... ku ta mae..." Angela's spirit sang.

I still followed the notes. The spirit danced around me like when I was with her. It swirled around me until another flash of light teleported me right by Lizzie.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Remember to Read and Review! Oh, and Happy independence day!**

**Music: Hymn of the Fayth (FFX)**


	4. Chapter 4: What matters the most

**DISCLAIMER: Now my schedule is a little strict this time. Mondays- Thursdays I am only free on the afternoons. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, I am free.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack felt startled when he saw Liz on top of an office building right beside him. She was still singing the song and Jack felt more lonely. He can't take the sadness anymore and faced Liz.

"How… did you know this song?" Jack asked.

Liz stopped singing.

"What song?" She replied. "The one that I'm singing right now?"

"YES!" Jack yelled. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT FUCKING SONG?!"

Jack fell on his knees in tears.

"Angela sang me this song," He said. "It was for whenever I feel lonely… I would play it with this flute…"

Jack showed Liz the flute. She was stunned, looking at the decorated gold plating with diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds.

"I didn't give you that flute-," Liz said but she immediately covered her mouth again.

"What's wrong with me?" Liz thought. "Why am I getting the feeling that I know this guy?"

"What kind of a stupid answer was that?" Jack asked. "You didn't give me a flute. Angela did!"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I felt weird since I met you the first time," Liz said.

"The airport, I know…" Jack said.

Liz stood silent. It wasn't the first time that she met Jack. Being curious, Jack used his mind reading power to find out what she's thinking about.

--------------------------

**Liz's POV**

I remembered back at the hospital when I saw my father (Dr. Morgan) fixing Jack. He had a bullet in his arm and my dad shook his head.

"I can't save the arm…" He said. "We need the metallic arm, you've made."

I am good at making synthetic limbs. It's usually handy when an experiment gets injured or when they are born with birth defects. I created an arm that was made from the strongest metals in the galaxy. It was finely welded and the parts were perfectly placed.

I walked to the other table when I saw an alien lying on the hospital bed. She was dying. I took a good look at her and was astonished by her appearance. She looks like an experiment but she doesn't have any antennas and her female organs were not properly hidden. I saw a bullet hole in her chest. Saddened, I knew she won't survive. Doctors tried to save her, but the long beep from the heart monitor confirmed that she's dead.

"Damn, she's gone…" The doctor said, pulling the white sheets over her body. "May this alien rest in peace…"

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and blacked out moments later. I quickly recovered and looked around. My skin slightly changed colors. It's still orange but it's toned with a hint of peach.

"Hurry up!" My dad said. "I can't do this by myself!"

I grabbed the metallic arm and started working on Jack. First, my dad severed his arm and I stopped the blood from spilling by attaching an arm socket. Then I attached the arm. Jack squirmed in pain, but he didn't wake up. Dad looked at my bruises.

"Did your boyfriend do this to you again?" He said.

"Dad, let's not talk about this…" I said.

"Lizzie, he's beating you," He said. "You need to leave him. I am afraid of the federation taking me in for neglecting you."

I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty. Then, I looked at Jack. I suddenly feel different… I feel like I love him or something.

"I want to go now…" I said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see Jack when he wakes up?" My dad replied.

"Start the 'car'," I answered. "I will be there shortly."

After Dad left, I looked at Jack again. Even though I tried to resist this, I had to answer my urges. I slowly moved towards Jack's face and kissed him on the lips. It felt like never seeing him again was a nightmare. I don't know why I feel like this. My tears suddenly ran down my face.

"Goodbye Jack…" I said softly.

I walked out of the hospital with a face full of tears, but I immediately wiped them when I walked to the space ship.

--------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

Jack stared at Liz with mixed feelings of anger, happiness, outrage, and sorrow.

"You… kissed me?" Jack said.

Liz's face turned red with rage.

"How the fuck did you know?!" She said in outrage. "That was private!"

"Jack looked down and snickered a little. Liz clenched her fist.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Liz shouted.

Jack backed up a little. He was surprised about Liz overreacting about kissing Jack.

"Jesus, Liz..." Jack said. "Calm the fuck down... What's wrong with kissing me?"

Liz dashed at Jack with her energy blades. Jack casted another mind penetrating spell. This time, she reeled back and stood still.

---------------------------

Liz was sleeping inside of a pod. She has just been created in a lab by Jumba. Suddenly, a mysterious figure woke up Liz. She stared out of the pod, looking at the figure.

"Ahh, my daughter..." the figure said. "You have finally awaken..."

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

"The war is just beginning..." The figure said again. "You will find out who I am soon enough."

"What?" Liz said. "Who are you?"

"No time for questions..." The figure replied. "Go now! Do as you were told!"

"Wait!" She said.

Suddenly, she heard voices in her head. Her mind was in excruciating pain. She fell out of the pod and landed on her knees. Her hands covered her ears, trying to ease the pain.

"Please!" Liz screamed. "Stop!"

She suddenly saw visions. Liz looked at Jumba screaming in fear, bodies of mutilated experiments, and blood splashed on her very hands.

"No..." Liz thought.

Liz felt like she was a psychotic murderer. She screamed in fear.

------------------------------

Jack soon released Liz's mind. He didn't want to use too much, because he might damage her long term memory. Liz was on the floor, panting. She turned to look at Jack, seething in anger.

"Why do you always do that?!" Liz said. "Asshole!"

Jack isn't really offended by that remark. He just takes it like a compliment. Jack is an asshole.

"C'mon..." He said calmly. "Why are you fighting me? Are we getting anywhere with this?"

Jack brought out his hand in front of Liz.

"Partners?" Jack asked.

Liz smiled and took his hand.

"Partners!" She answered.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile at the headquarters, John received information about Peakly attacking the city again. He gathered all of the team for mission briefing. Gantu appeared beside John. He was resurrected by using mechanical parts to keep his heart pumping. Gantu has huge armor on his chest, legs and arms. He has two large blasters but he usually uses his fists.

"Welcome back Gantu," John said. "Turned over a new leaf?"

"Kinda…" Gantu said. "Let's get this over with…"

"Alright," John said. "Peakly is at it again, rampaging all over town and killing civilians. We might have some information about the Dark gaia."

"The team defeated Bonnie with ease!" Kimiko said. "It's not like the Dark gaia is gonna' slow us down!"

"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Gantu said.

"Oh, big and stupid!" Kimiko remarked. "What an unusual combination!"

"So you must be signing your death wish!" Gantu said in anger.

"Don't push yourself…" Kirov said. "Let me deal with this Cossack…"

"Go ahead 'comrade'!" Gantu growled. "You and that ninja bitch sure know how to carve your own tombstones!"

"People! Please!" Al Rajid shouted. "You're acting like children! This is a serious matter here!"

All three apologized and listened to John.

"As I was saying, Jack is already on the move to Bonnie." John said. "We must get to Peakly!"

--------------------------

The team reached the scene and Peakly was standing on a broken pickup truck. He laughed while climbing down the pickup.

"You are pushing things too far!" John said. "You've killed too many people!"

"I know what you're here for!" Peakly said while pulling out a purple crystal. "Looking for information? I have it right here!"

John pulled out two UZIs and fired. Peakly dodged the bullets and pulled out his chain gun. He unloaded thousands of rounds sending a shower of bullets at John. John jumped up and narrowly dodged the bullets.

"Eat this!" John said as he threw a couple of fragmentation grenades at Peakly.

The grenades exploded covering the two in a giant cloud of dust. John landed on the ground, looking closer at the dust cloud.

"Missed me, asshole!" Peakly sneered.

"What?!" John thought. "How can he survive that grenade blast?!"

Peakly pointed his gun at John.

"I will surely love to turn you into a pencil!" Peakley said, laughing.

Suddenly, a staff and two energy blades shot out of his abdomen. Peakley was coughing blood.

"Dad!" John yelled.

Jack waved to make sure his son saw him. They removed their weapons and Peakly fell to the floor.

"Good job!" Jack said.

Liz smiled. Peakley suddenly laughed.

"Touching…" Peakly said. "Two love birds enjoying themselves... Do you actually think you can kill the dark gaia?"

"Hey, were just partners..." Liz said.

"Pft, 'partners'..." Peakley sneered.

He pulled out a remote from his sleeve. Jack saw the insides of his jacket. It was a bomb vest.

"Let's see if you can get out of this!" Peakley said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Remember to review! Thanks for all the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare of a thousand faces

**DISCLAIMER: I have fixed chapter 4 and I will carefully watch chapter 5 for any story errors.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Will you save her from death?" Peakley sneered. "Or will you watch another opportunity slip away!"

Both Jack and Liz were angered by this.

"I'm not in love!" They both said simultaneously.

Jack and Liz snickered a little because of that random moment.

"Well…" Peakley said. "Always leave them laughing…"

His thumb was over the red button. Jack turned tense. Peakley suddenly pressed it, but nothing happened. He kept pressing it but the vest didn't explode.

"Master… I have failed you…" He said to himself.

"Failure isn't an option…" A voice said.

Soon, a black figure with huge horns and red eyes appeared.

"I told you to kill Jack and Liz!" the figure said. "Do you dare disobey my orders?"

"I'm sorry…" Peakley said in meekness. "I will face the consequences…"

"Very well then… GET LOST!" The figure yelled as he raised his hand.

A giant bolt of lightning struck down on Peakley, causing huge pain. Jack tried to help him, but he was blocked by a force field. The figure suddenly vanished. Liz ran to check Peakley.

"Sorry…" Liz said while closing Peakley's eyelids. "He's gone."

"Liz, did you disable his bomb vest?" Jack asked. "Because I didn't."

Liz showed Jack the batteries for the remote.

"Sneaky fella aren't you?" Jack remarked.

Liz chuckled.

"What do we do now?" Liz said. "And who was that guy that killed Peakley?"

"I really don't know…" Jack said. "He looks kinda familiar…"

Jack walked to the HQ. Liz followed.

"Let's get back to the headquarters and get some sleep." Jack said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

------------------------

**Liz's POV**

I'm had a horrible nightmare. Somehow, it's one of my flashbacks… something I should have forgotten in a long time. I was walking to the front door of "my house" in Honolulu where Toxen was standing right by the doorstep. He looks angry as usual.

"Liz…" Toxen said. "Have I told you not to walk into bars by yourself?"

He gets really mad when I get caught being "disloyal" to him. I would have lied, saying that I was busy trafficking drugs… his drugs to their rightful destination, but he won't buy it. I shivered. Toxen somehow took notice of the weather.

"You're shivering!" Toxen said. "Here! Let's go inside where it's warm!"

He never acted this way since we first met. The moment I would step into the house will either be beatings or starvation. This time, he gave me hot water and some bread. I drank the water and consumed the bread. Still, I feel that Toxen was up to something.

"Listen…" I said. "Can I go to bed? It's been a long day…"

Toxen nodded and lead me to my room. There was a double bed which we slept but I always feared Toxen to sleep with me. I gave him a little bit of trust and walked towards the bed. Suddenly, a chunk of wood slammed my face causing me to lose consciousness. I soon woke up, strapped to the bed and stripped naked. I can feel the cold wind on my body as I try to shake the restrains. Feeling stupid, I tried to use my magic, but the pain caused by the wood made it impossible for me to do so.

"Oh, Lizzie… my love…" Toxen said.

He was standing right by the closed door, smiling at me devilishly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled.

Toxen laughed.

"I saw you talking with another guy at the bar…" Toxen said. "So I should tell you who your real boyfriend is!"

He jumped on the bed and dragged his hand over my breast. Then he placed his entire body on me, and kissed me. I tried to bite his lip or kick him in the balls, but the restraints keep me from doing that.

"Don't fight!" Toxen sneered. "It's only love!"

I wanted to cast a spell on him, but I was too scared to do that. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my womb. I knew that he penetrated me. Shivering in fear, I pleaded for Toxen to stop.

"Why should I?" He said. "I wanted to do this since we first met."

He really nailed me hard. It is like my sex life's worst nightmare. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, he stopped. Luckily, he didn't continue on, or else I need an abortion. I was too weak to scream. It's not like it was going to change anything either. The house was so secluded, that even if I use a fucking megaphone, no one would seem to notice.

"Liz…" Toxen said while grabbing my face. "Let me ask you something… Am I your boyfriend?"

I reluctantly nodded in tears, feeling so violated and helpless.

-------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating. It wasn't just a nightmare, it actually happened. I suddenly saw Jack right in front of me. He seems to sense my nightmare. I know this because he has a sorrow expression on his face. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Liz, it's alright…" Jack said to me. "There's nothing to worry about now…"

I never knew Jack can be so nice to me. When we first met, I felt like he was just an asshole trying to abuse me, but it slowly changed to this. Jack wiped the tears away and placed his hand under my chin.

"Jack…" I said. "Some people call you a murderer… some call you a hero… which one are you?"

Jack smiled at me.

"To me, I'm both." He said. "I'm amazed at Toxen! He sure is a fucking pussy!"

We both laughed a little, but I still can't control the tears. I felt stupid that I was always with Toxen, even after he abuses me for so long. Why did I come back to Toxen? It doesn't matter now. I feel better that Jack killed Toxen for me.

"Can you watch me until I fall asleep?" I asked, feeling like a child.

"Sure." Jack replied.

------------------------

**NORMAL POV**

Jack and Liz stormed out of the HQ. They have received word that Bonnie's crystal is communicating with other sources of dark gaia energy in her proximity. The two will do whatever they can to find Bonnie and eventually, find the Dark gaia.

"Will Bonnie tell us about the Dark gaia?" Jack asked.

"Not really, but we need to eliminate her before she causes more carnage!" Liz answered.

The two ran into a forest, south of Honolulu. There, they sense huge signatures of dark energy.

"This way!" Jack said quietly.

Suddenly, Bonnie shot him with an energy pulse. Jack narrowly dodged it. Liz drew out her sabers and jumped at Bonnie. She slashed at Bonnie's chest but strangely, it didn't seem to affect her.

"This is your chance to give up…" Bonnie said, smiling. "I am outfitted with xantium, the strongest and lightest metal in the galaxy."

"Shit!" Liz swore as she back flipped and casted an electric spell on Bonnie.

Still, it had no effect on her at all. Suddenly, Bonnie formed an electric ball and threw it at Liz. Liz blocked it but it electrocuted her and knocked her out cold.

"Liz!" Jack yelled before he glared at Bonnie. "You bitch!"

"This ends here…" Bonnie said. "And it's for real this time…"

Bonnie raised her hand to point at Jack. However, Jack was charging up for the best demon spell in the book called: "The Efferet." A giant ball of energy formed in Bonnie's hand and she threw it at Jack. Jack was surrounded by a red aura field and when the energy ball was close to Jack, it formed into a demon and blocked the attack.

"Let's take this to the next level!" Jack yelled as his demon aura threw a punch at Bonnie's face, causing her to fly backwards.

Bonnie shot a flurry of energy blasts and Jack's aura blocked all of them. Then, the aura placed two of its fists together and slammed her into the ground. The aura shot a beam of fire once Bonnie was immobilized. Afterwards, Jack retracted his demon aura to his body and walked to Bonnie. She was lying face up in a pool of blood.

"Jack… I'm sorry…" Bonnie said. "You… have a wife… a beautiful one…"

Liz woke up, seeing Bonnie on the floor. She ran to her with lightning speed.

"Bonnie… what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Bonnie pointed her finger at Liz. Both Jack and Liz are in disbelief.

"So… I see you failed your mission once again…" The same figure said.

"I failed it for Jack and Liz's own life!" Bonnie said. "We aren't scared of you! You aren't even the dark gaia!"

"You deliberately disobeyed me…" The figure replied. "You've got guts… too bad it will be spilled all over the floor."

"NO!" Jack yelled.

It was too late. A gigantic stream of lightning struck on Bonnie. She screamed in agony. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped and she was dead. Jack's head hung low in sadness. Soon, a green ball drifted over Bonnie's body.

"Thank you…" It said.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Remember to read and review! I hope you enjoy the series of my fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6: The shining armor

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry that I haven't written in a while. Here's chapter 6 for you!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack was standing right beside Liz on a cliff near the forest. They watched the sun setting in the horizon and see the waves crashing in the shore. Jack remembered the time he was on the beach with Angela. He can feel the same warmth of the sun as he did a while ago with Angela.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" Jack thought. "Anyway, I need to do something I should have done a while ago."

His eyes were glowing blue as he placed his hand over Liz's head. She was oblivious to the hand gesture, allowing Jack to sense her soul. His senses were startling.

"Liz…" Jack said. "Is your soul mixed with Angela's?"

Liz looked at Jack in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?" Liz replied.

"I mean, parts of Angela's soul are mixed with yours," Jack said. "The angel half is with you… Let me try to find the devil half."

He tried to sense Angela's devil half but it somehow got jammed because of its extreme power. Besides, it doesn't matter to him now. He needs to find Stitch before he causes more devastation and suffering.

"Jack… I think I know where Stitch is," Liz said.

"You don't have to tell me," Jack replied. "I can sense his soul wherever he goes."

Liz looked back at the setting sun. Jack looked down at the water.

"Once I find him, I'll beat the shit out of him!" He said to himself.

Jack knew little about Stitch being controlled by the dark gaia. His mind was enshrouded in anger because his only friend betrayed him.

"Jack… I think I recognize your face…" Liz said.

Jack had no clue what she's talking about. Liz looked at the water below. Remembering a faint past.

---------------------

**Liz's POV**

I was standing in a beach one day, looking at the water below me. Feeling relaxed, I laid down on the edge of the sand. Suddenly, a massive wave pulled me in and slowly to the open ocean.

"HELP!" I screamed. "HELP ME!"

I was scared. The waves were nature's weapons, pulling me under the water and pushing me away from shore. I didn't know how to swim. This situation taught me somewhat how to do it. I almost lost consciousness when I saw a dark blue figure entering the water and pulling me back to shore.

"Holy- you are very lucky that I saw you!" the figure said.

I was too dizzy to see anything. Soon someone was calling the figure.

"Hey, lad!" The figure said. "The girl is fine! Come here and help me with fighting this creature!"

I felt outraged that someone would say such things, but the blue figure was happy to give me some fresh water. He picked me up and placed me in the shade. Then, he ran back into the forest.

"Who… are… you…?" I said until I lost consciousness.

------------------------

**Normal POV**

Stitch was standing on a golden statue of himself, making him narcissistic. He was wearing white robes and has angel wings on his back. Surrounding him was a citadel made of precious diamonds and crystals. It makes him a rich tyrant, being surrounded by all of this luxury. Stitch stole some gold and crystals, and duplicated them to make the citadel.

"I sense Jack closing in on me…" Stitch said. "I also sense a female… Liz!"

He sees Jack and Liz approaching the golden, front gates. Stitch was displeased at the fact that all of his henchmen were killed. The golden gates opened, permitting Jack and Liz to enter.

"Stitch sure likes gold…" Jack said.

"No doubt about it," Liz replied.

Stitch suddenly appeared right in front of Jack.

"Stitch, I was just waiting down here to kick your ass," Jack remarked. "Don't be a pussy this time!"

Stitch smirked.

"Don't worry; I will be sure to fight you 100 percent!" He sneered as he pulled off his robe exposing the golden armor, decorated with blue crystals.

Jack casted an exorcism spell on Stitch, but it didn't seem to affect him. Then, he tried to cast a dark matter spell on Stitch. Still, it had no effect. Stitch laughed.

"Do you think killing me would be easy?" Stitch said. "I am immune to all blood angel spells!"

"Shit!" Jack thought. "Now he tells me!"

Stitch formed three orbs of energy in the air. At first, they were harmless. Suddenly, it fired a beam of light from each orb. Luckily, he dodged the beams and swung his staff at Stitch's face. Stitch took the hit, but smiled.

"What the fuck?" Jack said to himself.

"You see, an angel warrior is more skilled than a blood angel like you…" Stitch remarked. "You are like dirt compared to us."

"Why won't you just say 'shit', dumbass," Jack replied.

Stitch growled at him and created more energy orbs close to Jack. Jack swung his staff at an orb and it somehow shot a beam of light at Stitch. Stitch screamed in pain as the light penetrated his armor. Not too soon though, the other orbs shot their beams at Jack. Most of them missed but one of them hit his wing. He felt numb on the right part of his wingtip as he saw blood rushing down on his back.

"Now you know my weakness…" Stitch said. "Let's see if you can exploit it!"

Stitch casted four more orbs and Jack swung at two of them. Right before Jack jumped to do so, Stitch casted a Spell of percecution (What the angel of death uses) at Jack. Liz jumped in front of the beam. She fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Two energy beams hit Stitch and the other two missed Jack. Jack rushed to Liz.

"Liz! LIZ!" Jack yelled.

Jack turned Liz face up.

"Liz... why?" Jack asked. "Why did you save me?"

"Because… " Liz said. "You… should… live…"

Tears ran down Liz's face. Jack was striving hard not to cry.

"Liz... What do you mean?" Jack said in tears.

"I don't even know why..." Liz said.

"To tell you the truth... I want you to live," Jack answered.

Liz smiled. Her mouth was full of blood. Soon Jack can feel her heartbeat slowing down. Then, it stopped.

"Aw, how sad!" Stitch said, teasing Jack. "Your chance to undo your mistake slipped away! I really loved it how you cried for Liz… Just like how I cried for Angel!"

Jack gripped his staff tightly. He was pissed off from that remark.

"And why did you not care about Bonnie's death?" Stitch sneered. "Isn't she a prostitute to begin with?"

Jack turned to Stitch and bared his teeth.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention Angela's death!" Stitch said again. "Can you compare Liz's death to hers for me?"

Jack dashed at Stitch with lightning speed. Stitch casted another crescent slash spell on Jack. It narrowly misses him and Jack casted an affliction spell on Stitch. It didn't affect him, but that was the point. Jack was expecting Stitch to cast more energy orbs. Wasting no time, he swung his staff, hitting all five orbs. The beams perforated Stitch's body and he fell to the floor.

"Blow that out of your ass, you fucking piece of shit!" Jack remarked.

Soon, a purple crystal floated out of Stitch's body and the same mysterious figure appeared.

"You failed me…" The being said. "What a pity, I thought a loser like you would kill Jack with ease. I am such a fool for giving you the job…"

"You… won't win…" Stitch said. "Eventually… a guy who's cooler than me… is going to shove his foot up your ass!"

Jack was surprised that Stitch swore for the first time.

"An arrogant fellow…" The being replied. "Very well then… GET LOST!"

Stitch was engulfed in a wave of electricity. Jack rushed to block the spell, but the barrier was still there. After a few minutes of electrocution, Stitch stopped moving… and screaming, giving the conformation that he's dead. But to Jack, it was the least of his sadness right now. Liz was dead too. Jack walked to her body and cried.

"Death isn't the end…" A voice said. "Redemption is the rebirth of all life… use it wisely…"

Jack knew that he can only use the Redemption spell only once. He wants to make it count.

"I have chosen Liz…" Jack said to himself.

He brought out his staff and casted the Redemption spell. Three rings of holy light surrounded Liz as her body glowed white. In a flash of intense white light, she was revived. Liz opened her eyes seeing Jack for the second time.

"Liz... you're back!" Jack said with a bright smile.

"Jack…thank you!" Liz said, giving Jack a hug.

"No problem!" Jack replied, blushing.

Jack didn't know why Liz would do that for Liz. But it dosen't matter anymore. He's just happy that Liz is alive. Suddenly, the golden statue of Stitch started to move. Jack stared at it in disbelief.

"What is this?" Jack asked. "A fucking robot?"

Soon, the animated statue lunged at the two.

------------------------------------

"All of my pawns have been killed…" The being said.

The being was in another dimension. There was a huge tower that is bigger than any man made building. On the top was a huge crystal. The being teleported to the top and dusted it off.

"Now it is time for the real chess pieces to come and play!" The being said again, showing Toxen, Rhodes, and Selma.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Remember to read and Review!**

**Liz is from user: Mystical Raven!**


	7. Chapter 7: A reunion

**DISCLAIMER: Things are going really slow for me right now but here's the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"So, are we going to kill Jack now?" Toxen asked.

"Not yet…" The figure said. "First, we watch if that Stitch copy would actually kill Jack. Although, I highly doubt it."

"Let's kill him now!" Rhodes said. "I want to enjoy having his head on my wall!"

"Come on now…" Selma said. "First, we need to make Jack wish that he was dead."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rhodes asked.

Toxen chuckled.

"Oh, I have a plan…" he said, grinning devilishly. "Liz… this time, you will wish that you were never alive!"

-------------------------------

The golden statue tried to stomp on Jack but he darted to the side. Liz jumped up and swung her energy sabers on the statue's face. The statue, then, reeled back to a building.

"Now Jack!" Liz shouted. Jack jumped up and casted a concentration spell. A ring of light surrounded Jack and an orb of light formed in front of him. The golden statue got back onto its feet and tried to stop Jack from casting that spell. It was too late, though. Thousands of light daggers showered on the statue, reducing it to dust.

"Good work!" Liz commented.

Jack stared at Liz for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said, trying hard not to give anything away.

A purple crystal suddenly appeared from the rubble. Purple light shot out of the crystal and three beings emerged.

"Nice to see you Jack!" One of the beings said.

"I… I know that voice!" Liz said in horror.

Toxen stepped out of the blinding light.

"What a clever girl!" Toxen sneered. "I am so proud that you can remember me!"

"What do you want with her?" Jack growled.

"Not what I want…" Toxen replied. "What the dark gaia wants!"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Simple, there are two fragments of the dark gaia," Toxen answered. "We must bring the two together in order to awaken it. The crystals are its incarnation of the gaia's true form. Two fragments are hidden inside two bodies. Sacrificing the two will awaken the dark gaia. We have the first fragment. Liz is the second!"

"You will think twice before sacrificing her!" Jack yelled.

"You are only delaying the inevitable." Selma said stepping out of the light.

Selma is still as slutty as ever. She is completely naked and wearing seductive makeup. Fortunately, Jack still had a strong mind and he didn't give in to Selma's seductive hypnosis.

"Selma…" Jack said. "Still looking as slutty as ever…"

"Don't talk shit about my girlfriend, dumbass!" Rhodes said, also stepping out of the purple light.

Jack snickered.

"Better grab that steel condom!" Jack remarked. "I don't know how many STD's Selma has."

Rhodes growled.

"You certainly have a way of words!" Toxen said. "But you're all bark and no bite!"

"Bite me!" Jack remarked again.

Suddenly a flash of light stunned Jack. He opened his eyes, finding Liz encased in a purple crystal. She looked frozen.

"LIZ!" Jack screamed.

"Don't worry!" Toxen said. "I won't hurt her! I am just going to use her!"

"I'll stay here and kill him!" Rhodes said.

Liz, Toxen, and Selma disappeared and Rhodes pulled out his machine gun. He fired a few rounds, but Jack dodged them.

"I haven't had the chance to kill you…" Rhodes sneered. "That bitch finally gets what she deserves!"

"It's not like you're not hanging out with a bitch!" Jack replied.

Rhodes threw a few grenades and Jack reflected them back at Rhodes. Rhodes rolled to the side and pulled out an RPG.

"Eat this shit!" Rhodes yelled as he fired the rocket.

Jack cart wheeled to the right, narrowly dodging the rocket. He then countered with a fireball spell. Rhodes back flipped and fired another round of the RPG. Jack kicked the rocket up and sent it flying towards Rhodes. This time, the rocket hit Rhodes directly and he flew to a power generator. Huge surges of electricity flowed to Rhode's body. Muscles grew, wounds healed, and he regained strength.

"Shit!" Jack swore. "I totally forgot about that!"

Rhodes dashed at Jack with lightning speed and gave him an uppercut. Jack flew in the air but recovered. Then, he swung his staff downward towards Rhodes. Fire trailed behind Jack as he reached terminal velocity and slammed the staff to the ground with earth- shaking strength. Shockwaves spread throughout the citadel, turning buildings around the two into rubble. Rhodes can't handle the immense shockwave so he was sent flying into a pile of trash. Jack was panting as he walked towards Rhodes.

"For the record, I wasn't trying to kill you the first time!" Jack said. "I was going to kick your ass!"

Rhodes suddenly raised his hand and formed a ring of unholy light around Jack. Soon, dark energy swirled around him, causing great pain.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jack thought. "How could Rhodes use supernatural spells?!"

It didn't matter because Jack can see his body changing. His muscles grew unnaturally big, his two bottom fangs grew into tusks, and his eyes turned red. He noticed that his vision turned blurry and he blacked out. Rhodes escaped.

---------------------

"What should we do with Liz?" Toxen asked.

"We should perform the sacrifice right now!" Selma said.

"It's not possible," The figure said. "We first need to hold a ceremonial sacrifice in order to please the dark gaia."

"What do we do until then?" Rhodes asked.

"You tell me," The figure replied. "You were the one who was idiotic enough to give a soul of the dark gaia to Jack."

"How was it my fault?" Rhodes said. "He was about to kill me! What other option do I have? I thought it was supposed to make Jack into a mindless slave!"

"But thanks to you, Jack is stronger than ever!" Toxen said.

"Silence!" The figure said. "You do know that Jack can't control his new power yet. That gives us enough time to start the ceremony."

"I will ensure that Jack will never interrupt this event!" Toxen said. "It's a shame that I wouldn't teach Liz a lesson that she'll never forget…"

-------------------------------

"Hey!" John said. "Wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes, finding himself on a bed. He knew he was in the HQ.

"Arugh…" Jack growled. "How long was I out?"

"Five hours." John answered. "We scanned your body, finding little changes in your fur. You look like you have rabies or something. Did you get into a fight with a beast?"

"To tell you the truth… I actually don't know!" Jack said. "All I remembered was that ring of light and-"

He was interrupted by a flashback. Liz was captured by Toxen and Rhodes casted a spell, turning him into a monster.

"Oh shit!" Jack swore as he grumbled from a massive migraine.

"Are you alright?" John said.

"I'm fine!" Jack said. "It's just a headache! No big deal!"

"Dad, why are you growing fangs?" John asked.

"Fangs?" Jack said.

He rushed to the mirror seeing his fangs and his red eyes.

"What's happening to me?!" Jack thought.

"Dad, you need some rest!" John said.

"Forget it!" Jack replied. "I need to find Liz! If we don't, people are going to die!"

"What are you talking about?" John said.

"I'll explain," Jack said.

Jack told John everything. He talked about the two gaia fragments, the sacrifice, and how Liz was the second fragment.

"So, if Liz was the second fragment, who is the first?" John said.

"How should I know?" Jack asked. "I'm just a fucking blood angel."

"What should we do now?" John said.

"First, you will connect the dots on this whole thing," Jack replied. "Find their home base, and give me the information so I can go there myself."

"Let us come with you!" John said. "I'm tired of just sitting there! I want to fight with you, dad! I want to see blood now!"

Jack grinded his teeth and kicked a chair.

"Do you know what's it like to kill a man?" Jack said in anger. "It feels like shit! I didn't also experience that, but an innocent little girl as well! I saw her chopped into pieces and fed to the dogs!"

John looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, dad…" He said.

"Forget about it, son…" Jack said. "I was just angry."

-------------------------------

A mysterious being walked to the city, and stood in front of the HQ. He looked like Bobba fett from star wars, but he is a little short and his armor is black and red. Also, he has a huge, shoulder- mounted blaster.

"I have returned for you, Jack!" The being said. "Soon, I will get my revenge!"

He aimed his blaster at the door and fired.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Remember to read and review!**

**Don't worry! I will write more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Comic referances

**DISCLAIMER: Now I am able to make more chapters. Enjoy!**

**Shadow is made by user: Lancelot du coudray**

**Fang is by: Mystical Raven**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack jumped up when he heard the explosion. He rushed down to see the strange figure in front of the door.

"Holy shit…" He thought. "It's fucking Bobba Fett!"

"Hey, Jack!" the figure said. "Remember me?"

Jack recognized that voice. It was Shadow. Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"He can't be alive!" He said to himself. "There's no way Shadow can resurrect himself."

Shadow took off his helmet to show his true face. His face looked the same but half of his face was machine. His armor is composite and highly glossed with Red and shiny black. The shoulder mounted cannon had pipes going to his back, assuming that's his battery or ammo pack. Shadow wore his helmet again and booted his targeting system.

"So Shadow…" Jack said. "Long time, no see since I kicked your ass."

"You haven't changed at all!" Shadow sneered. "Smart mouthed and stubborn. Just like stitch! Thank you for doing the job for me!"

Jack clenched his fist. Shadow peered into his mind again. He chuckled later.

"I see your new girlfriend, Liz got captured!" Shadow said. "A little like a damsel in distress!"

"You know, dumbass, try to attack me right after you blow up the fucking door!" Jack retorted.

Shadow grinded his teeth.

"Punk…" He said.

Shadow fired his shoulder cannon at Jack. Jack dodged the blast and casted a fireball spell at Shadow. Shadow blocked it and countered with a knee- mounted missile launcher. Jack back flipped and knocked the missile back at Shadow. Shadow dived to the side and stood to face Jack again.

"You're stronger than I expected," Shadow said.

"I was always stronger than you, dipshit!" Jack snapped back.

He can hear Shadow's face being redder than a tomato. His eyes were all squinty.

"No, you're not stronger than me!" Shadow thought. "I'll show you how strong I am!"

He opened his chest. Inside, a large laser cannon fired a stream of energy at Jack. He blocked it with much struggle.

"Damn!" Jack said. "He's strong! Wait! What's happening to me?!"

He soon saw his arms enlarging to the point where his armor gave way. His chest also enlarged and turned unnaturally muscular. Jack's bottom fangs enlarged to tusks similar to a warthog. His legs are also unnaturally enlarged and muscular.

"What the-?" Shadow said. "What is this power?!"

Jack trudged his way against the energy stream and grabbed Shadow by the torso. Shadow tried to kick himself loose but Jack held tight and threw him against the wall. He then gave a frightening roar and stomped towards Shadow. Now Shadow looked like a bug compared to Jack, who is ten feet tall and has hands the size of car wheels. Jack grabbed Shadow by the head.

"Don't… make me angry…" Jack said like a brute.

Shadow made a last ditch effort by shooting his rocket fist at Jack's face. Sadly, it only made Jack angrier. Jack threw Shadow on the floor and stepped on him. He can hear metal and bones being crushed as a large pool of blood surrounded his foot. He removed the foot and saw Shadow's body being flattened like a pancake. Jack soon saw his body shrinking and he blacked out again.

-----------------------------

Liz woke up, finding herself on a table. All of her arms and legs were restrained. Good thing she wasn't stripped naked… yet. Looking around, she saw an endless void of purple and black. Occasionally, she saw the floor, but it looked like it was made of purple glass. She still scanned her eyes until she saw a familiar figure in the distance. It looked a lot like her, but it somehow has black hair instead of orange.

"Could it be?!" Liz thought. "It's Angela!"

Angela was hanging lifelessly from her wrists. She was naked and a little pale. Two purple crystals were beside Angela, making it look like a shrine of some sort. Soon, Rhodes and Selma appeared. They were having a conversation and didn't notice Liz being awake.

"How long do we have now until the ceremony begins?" Selma said.

"No longer than three days." Rhodes said.

"The dark gaia is being impatient with this delay!" Selma replied. "Let's kill her now! Then, we worry about taking over the galaxy! We already have enough trouble to bear here! We have to fight the phoenix before we can ensure complete dominance in the galaxy!"

"The Phoenix is our pet now!" Rhodes said. "Even though it was a struggle for the Dark gaia to tame it, at least we still did!"

----------------------

Rhodes flashed back to the time he separated Fang from the Phoenix. He was with five gaia cultists. They were in an apartment complex near Oahu. The landlord died so people stayed there for free rents and also stole electricity. He soon heard familiar noises in one room. They were three stories up so they hid behind trash cans.

"Another day I suppose…" Fang said to herself. "I hope I don't incinerate anyone today."

"That's our girl!" Rhodes said. "After her, but keep quiet!"

Fang walked out of her room and headed downstairs. She had very long red hair, wearing red sneakers, blue baggie jeans, a belly button piercing, , a tank top that had only one strip on the left shoulder, red fingerless gloves, and two ear piercings. Three cultists hid under the staircase while the two other cultists climbed on top of the roof.

Fang was in an alleyway when she heard some noises. She armed herself with some dust and looked around to see if anyone was following her. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind by a cultist. The cultist kicked her in the back, but Fang recovered and punched the cultist in the face. Soon, another cultist grabbed her and threw her upwards while the other cultist jumped up and kicked her down to the floor. She shoved a handful of dust in the cultist's face and he catched fire.

"Who are these guys?!" Fang thought. "Are they trying to rape me or something?!"

One more cultist casted a binding spell on Fang and she fell to the floor. Soon, the cultist dragged her to the alley corner and she saw Rhodes. Rhodes was holding a purple crystal and held it close to Fang. It felt like kryptonite for her. Every second she was turning weaker and weaker.

"Wh… What do you want from me?" Fang said.

"Something that's important to us…" Rhodes said, smiling as he ripped open her shirt, revealing her breasts.

"You sick bastard!" Fang screamed.

"No, I'm not here for sex…" Rhodes said again. "I am here to get something that's rightfully ours."

She felt great pain as the phoenix was being pulled into the crystal. After a few minutes, the phoenix was inside the crystal and Fang was tossed aside. She was barely breathing. After one of the most powerful beings was removed from her body, she felt useless.

----------------------

Jack woke up again on a hospital bed. It seems that he finally knows what's going on. John was shocked too. He wondered how did Jack turn into a beast?

"I'm like the fucking Hulk now!" Jack said. "Might as well get green paint…"

John laughed a little. He is still a little disturbed about the time Jack crushed Shadow to death.

"So, where do we find shadow now?" John said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jack replied.

Suddenly, they heard another alarm breaking out. The two rushed to the command bridge and looked at the monitor. Toxen and hundreds of cultists are attacking Honolulu again. The global team was dispatched already, but Jack proceeded anyway. He sought for the opportunity to find out more about the Dark gaia, and where is Liz being held. Maybe all that hard work will pay off so far.

------------------------

Rhodes shows Selma the Phoenix being chained down. He also saw a few cultists tightening the chains and shocking the Phoenix to try to stun it. It only made the Phoenix thrash its body even more.

"When will the Phoenix be good use for us?" Selma said.

"Of course it will!" Rhodes said.

They both kiss at the sight of the tortured phoenix.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Remember to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dust in the wind

**Disclaimer: Sarah is copyrighted to me. I might make a new prequel.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"He… died?" Sarah said as she looked at Jack's grave.

It was a statue of Jack with an engraved message, saying: "Because of Jack saving the human race, our gratitude is infinite. Thank you, Jack, for risking your life to save us…" A tear ran down Sarah's cheek.

"No… my brother can't die!" Sarah said.

She pounded on the ground with her fists. Suddenly, she sees a figure behind the statue. Jack was just wandering around his grave, thinking about Liz being captured. He tilted his head up and saw Sarah. She had a dark blue fur color with grey below her chin. Almost exactly like Jack. However, she has blonde hair and was wearing a leather jumpsuit and holding two sub machine guns.

"J- Jack?" Sarah said.

"Do you know me?" Jack said.

"I- I thought you were dead…" Sarah said. "Do you even remember me?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said. "You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, no, Jack," Sarah replied. "I am correct. Jack, I'm your sister, Sarah."

"Bullshit!" Jack said. "I was created by Jumba! There was no way you could be my sister!"

"It's not bullshit," Sarah said softly. "Jack, do you even remember mom and dad?"

"Jumba acted like a dad to me," Jack answered.

"Jumba?" Sarah said in outrage. "That scientist? He was definitely not your father!"

"Not anymore…" Jack said. "He turned into a complete jackass for some reason."

Sarah was frustrated, but then she knew that Jack was an infant, the last time he seen his biological father.

"Jack…" She said. "Do you know a sankodonian named Bardock?"

Jack looked confused.

"Who is he?" Jack said. "I think I heard that name before!"

Sarah finally had Jack catching on to something.

"Bardock is a colonel of the Sankodonian army." She said. "He's like the best soldier in the galaxy! He can bring a butter knife into battle and he would still survive. In some cases, he actually did!"

Jack finally remembered.

"Oh, I remember now!" Jack said. "I want to see him! Where is he now?"

He felt like there's an opportunity to find out his true past.

"Jack…" Sarah said.

Jack saw tears running down Sara's face again.

"No, NO!" Jack said. "You mean he's dead?!"

"Yes, he was killed in battle," Sarah said.

Jack sat down in front of a wall and his head hung low. Sarah knew Jack was crying.

"What about our mom?" Jack said. "Is she dead too?"

"I don't know…" Sarah said.

Jack immediately stood up, eager for answers.

"Where is she?!" Jack said. "I need to know! Do you remember?!"

"Jack, I only remember the last planet she's on…" Sarah said. "Even if you find it, you won't be surprised that it is now controlled by Zordons."

"What's a Zordon?" Jack asked.

"They're foul, Lizard- like creatures," Sarah answered. "Run by a fascist government and military rule, they will attack anyone who stands in their way. They are also allies with the Orcs."

"Orcs?" Jack replied. "I can speak their language!"

"I need to tell you the full story." Sarah said. "When you were born, I was about three. Both mom and dad were touched by your striking resemblence to Dad. After when dad died, mom was devastated. She felt that the nation will never be the same without him. After our surrender-"

"Surrender?!" Jack said in outrage. "You mean they lost the war?!"

Sarah nodded.

"After our surrender, mom placed me and you in a pod." Sarah said. "I landed on earth, you landed somewhere else..."

"Jumba found me..." Jack said. "He turned me into a 'successful' experiment and sent me to earth afterwards."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah said. "You're not going to planet Xari, are you?"

Jack immediately teleported to the planet she stated.

"Damn it!" Sarah swore. "I shouldn't have said that!"

-------------------------

The planet was definitely run by Zordons. The Zordonslooked like a cross breed between an iguana and a human. They wore thick, black armor and were holding huge bolter guns. There were ruined buildings and many new ones were either military barracks or war factories. The sky was so polluted, that red clouds were all he can see. Jack remembered that his mother's name was Crystal. He sensed her soul and narrowed it down to a prison nearby.

"There we go!" Jack said. "Maybe she isn't dead after all!"

Jack teleported to the Zordon prison where he saw his mother sleeping on an army cot. She had light blue fur with grey under her chin as well. Her age was startling. She is so old, she has a hard time standing up to see who was intruding in her cell.

"Jack?" Crystal said.

"Mom!" Jack replied. "It's me! I remember you!"

She looked at Jack. At first, she didn't recognize him because she only saw him during infancy. Then, she remembered because Jack had the same fur color Bardock had.

"Jack!" Crystal said. "I missed you! You have grown quite handsome! I'm so proud of you…"

"Mom!" Jack repeated. "I'm getting you out of here! You're not going to live in your cell for the rest of your life!"

"It's too late…" Crystal said. "I am already past the life expectancy age…"

Jack's tears ran down his face again.

"Please… I want to help you!" Jack replied.

Crystal's eyes became heavy. She smiled.

"Jack, my son, I… love… you…" She said until she lost consciousness.

Jack dragged his hand around Crystal's face.

"By the will of god himself… you will be avenged!" Jack roared.

He casted a detonation spell on the prison door, sending it flying across the hallway. Two Zordon guards were crushed by the door. An alarm broke out, alerting both the Orcs and the Zordons.

"_Catecha nu hito!_(We have an intruder!)" An Orc said. "_Dukatu Sankodonian na hitatu ri!_(A Sankodonian intruder has breached the prison!)"

Jack casted fire spells at the charging Zordons and Orcs. Then, he used the fire of destruction spell on the whole prison. Soon the entire prison complex was engulfed into flames. Jack took Crystal's body and teleported to earth.

------------------------

Sarah was still waiting at Jack's tomb, when she saw Jack himself carrying their mother's body.

"No…" Sara said in tears.

Jack was silent. He found an empty spot in the graveyard and dug a hole. Jack placed the body carefully in the hole and filled it. He later made a tomb marking with two tree branches tied together. Afterwards, Jack silently cried. Sarah hugged him.

"Jack… It's okay…" Sarah said. "I'm still here with you…"

"Sarah, don't worry about me," Jack said.

----------------------

At the HQ, the global team is mobilizing in a response to an attack on Maui. Jack has other plans in mind. Sarah was introduced in the global team and they are ready to depart to Maui.

"Jack, be careful." Sarah said.

"Again, don't worry about me." Jack said. "I can handle this by myself."

------------------------

A small town was overrun by Toxen's battalion. Hordes of cultists swarmed buildings, protecting the front from enemy invasion. Suddenly, the global team performed a surprise attack from unchecked spots in the town. Jack was standing right in front of Toxen.

"So, I guess I should thank you for giving up Liz for me!" Toxen sneered.

Jack remained calm. He knew acting out of anger won't help him to find Liz.

"I just want you to talk!" Jack said. "Where's Liz?"

"Ooh! Someone must be in love!" Toxen said. "Fight me, and I'll tell you where she is!"

Toxen lunged at Jack. Jack dodged it and swung his staff, hitting Toxen's face. Toxen flew to a building but recovered with a wall jump. Jack casted an electric spell on Toxen but narrowly missed him. Toxen used his binding spell to trap Jack. Suddenly, Jack used his demon rage spell and broke free.

"Impossible!" Toxen said to himself. "No one has broken a binding spell before!"

Jack then, grabbed Toxen by the throat and slammed him to the floor. Toxen slashed his face with a claw. Jack staggered backwards touching his face wound. It was glowing green.

"Disappointing..." Toxen said. "I should have poisoned you when I have the chance!"

Suddenly, Jack's wound reverted back to red.

"Dumbass," Jack said. "You should have known I am immune to fucking poison!"

Toxen was running out of ideas. Jack swung his staff at Toxen. He dodged it and kicked him in the face. Jack recovered the kick and casted a freezing spell on Toxen. He was frozen still.

"I'll ask you again!" Jack yelled. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"All right!" Toxen pleaded. "I'll tell you!"

Toxen told Jack everything. However, the truth is a bit strange. First, it is in a different dimension. Second, the place is encrypted by the dark gaia's energy. He has some doubts, but it's the only way to stop the ritual and save Liz. Jack left Toxen in the city, thinking the authorities will come and get him.

"Be careful, Jack..." Toxen said, smiling. "Our pet does not like intruders..."

Jack opened a portal to the parallel dimension.

"How did Toxen have the power to go to another dimension?" Jack thought. "I better find out myself."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Remember to read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The rebellion

**DISCLAIMER: You know what to expect from this chapter! I might make more plus I'm starting on new fanfics.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Toxen was freed by his cultists. He later teleported back to the parallel dimension addressing that Jack will soon fight Phoenix.

"All according to plan?" Rhodes said.

Toxen smiled and nodded.

"Now our ritual won't be interrupted," Toxen said. "Ready the dagger. First, we must kill Liz."

"Kill her?" Rhodes said.

"What?" Toxen scoffed. "Do you think we can take her soul just by leaving her alive?"

"Taking her soul was not the part of the plan!" Rhodes said in outrage. "I told you to not hurt her!

"Too bad," Toxen said. "She will die and you will do as you were told."

"Fuck the orders!" Rhodes said. "I can't let my sister die!"

"I see…" Toxen said as he lifted his hand in the air. "Looks like I have no choice then!"

He casted a spell, forming a portal, that sent Rhodes to the Phoenix chamber, where Jack was going.

"I will kill you and Jack." Toxen said. "Then, I'll kill Liz myself!"

----------------------

Jack teleported to the Phoenix chamber and looked around. He saw stars surrounding the entire room, looking like outer space.

"What is this?" Jack said to himself. "Space? It couldn't be…"

He was right, since he felt like there was an invisible floor. His eyes scanned around and he looked at Rhodes.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jack thought. "Now I know this isn't space!"

"Jack!" Rhodes yelled. "Get the fuck out of here now!"

"Why?" Jack replied.

"Why do you think?" A voice said.

A human female, nude from head to toe, with red skin, black hair and horns coming from both sides of her head.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Phoenix" She answered. "I see that you are the famous blood angel, Jack. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jack said.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!" Phoenix said laughing.

She disappeared. Suddenly, Jack heard wings flapping. He turned around, seeing Phoenix in chains, flying towards Jack and Rhodes. Her monster form is literally a giant eagle on fire. The chains were huge. So big, that not even the strongest monster can break it.

"Shit!" Jack swore.

Phoenix swooped down at Jack, grabbing him. Jack casted a blade spell, slicing her talons. Jack broke free and casted an exorcism spell on Phoenix. Unfortunately, it only made Phoenix pissed off and she casted an inferno spell. Jack used a force field to block the fire.

"I can't hold on forever!" Jack said. "Any ideas?"

"You got me!" Rhodes said.

Jack soon found an idea that might work.

"I got it!" Jack said. "Wait a second!"

He casted a portal spell opening it to another dimension.

"Jump in!" Jack yelled.

The two jumped into the portal and were transported to the lair of the angel of death. Phoenix tried to follow them but the chains cut her short.

----------------------

"Where the fuck are we?" Rhodes said.

"I have something that might help us kill that beast." Jack said.

"Who dares enter my domain?" A voice said.

"It's me, Jack," He said.

"Jack… the victorious one…" the voice said. "Surely you are unwise to enter the domain of the Angel of death."

"I'm not here to fight, but I'm making a deal," Jack said.

"Tell me…" The angel of death said.

"I am willing to give you the ashes of Phoenix…" Jack said.

"I'm listening…" The Angel of death said being impressed.

"…If I can borrow your scythe to kill it," Jack said.

"My scythe, eh?" The angel of death said. "Now, Phoenix is not in my list, since it cannot be destroyed… however, I have the power to imprison it for eternity."

The angel of death gave Jack both the Scythe and a lantern made out of bones.

"Place its ashes into the lantern and the fire will burn forever," He said. "The lantern and the scythe will travel back into my hands when it's done."

Jack nodded and gave Rhodes the lantern.

"Alright, you hate me and I sure as hell hate you!" Rhodes said. "But if we don't do this quick, the dark gaia will be free… and Liz is going to die."

Jack was puzzled.

"Why do you care for Liz?" He said. "You captured her into the Dark gaia's domain!"

"Liz is my sister!" Rhodes said. "I captured her, because I thought if I did, the dark gaia will make her into an experiment again! Not a fucking blood demon! Now Toxen is going to kill Liz!"

Jack was shocked.

"Your sister?" Jack said. "How?"

"She was created before me." Rhodes answered. "She's now a blood demon, and I'm trying to revert her to her experiment form!"

"A blood demon?" Jack said.

"They were demons who repented their sins," Rhodes said. "Since Satan didn't think these demons would fit in with the others, he classified them as blood demons. Liz was an experiment who killed a lot of people. She eventually went straight to hell, but she pleaded and proved that it wasn't her fault since the dark gaia controlled her. Now she's a blood demon, trying to find and destroy the dark gaia."

"You've turned quite a softie, Rhodes," Jack commented.

"Don't make me break your fucking neck!" Rhodes said.

Jack laughed. They teleported back to Phoenix's lair, stopping at nothing to destroy the dark gaia's pet.

--------------------------

As soon as the two exited the portal, Phoenix swooped down again. Jack dodged the attack and casted a water spell. Streams of water rushed out of the staff and slammed into Phoenix. Phoenix reeled back but recovered.

"That thing is going too fast!" Jack said.

Phoenix flew and casted her inferno spell. Jack dodged it again and casted a binding spell. Unfortunately, it only slowed Phoenix down.

"Damn!" Rhodes said. "This fucking thing just doesn't go down!"

Jack finally used his demon rage curse and grabbed Phoenix. He threw her around like a rag-doll and slammed it into the floor.

"Now, Jack!" Rhodes yelled.

Jack swung the scythe, decapitating Phoenix. Suddenly, she violently erupted into flames and turned into ashes.

"Here's the lantern," Rhodes said, giving Jack the lantern. "Let's get rid of that monster!"

Jack grabbed the ashes and placed it into the lantern. The lantern was lit in an instant.

"So… It is done…" The angel of death said.

Both the lantern and the scythe disappeared.

-----------------------

Liz kicked Toxen and two cultists in the face. Toxen slashed her in the torso and the cultists pinned her down to the ritual table.

"Toxen!" Liz growled. "I hope you burn in fucking hell!"

"Such a tough one..." Toxen said, snickering. "I really hate it when you disobey me… It makes me murderously insane!"

Liz can see cultists surrounding her as they picked her up and placed her on top of the ritual table. Cultists casted a binding spell on her so she wouldn't move.

"The sacrifice will begin…" Toxen said.

He brought out a dagger decorated in gold and purple crystals. Liz saw Angela moving towards her and Toxen dragging his claw across her chest.

"How sad…" Toxen sneered. "A stupid little girl, trying to be normal… Rhodes won't be here to save you now. Not even Jack."

Liz closed her eyes as Toxen raised his dagger.

"Hey asshole!" Jack said. "Too bad your bird wasn't there to witness me kicking your ass!"

He was standing on top of a decorative pillar.

"Kill him!" Toxen yelled in rage.

Dozens of cultists rushed for Jack. Suddenly, Rhodes popped out of the side pillar and perforated the cultists with his machine gun.

"Missed me too!" Rhodes said.

Toxen growled. He ordered more cultists to attack both Jack and Rhodes. Jack casted a concentration spell, making a huge explosion, sending the cultists flying towards walls and the ceiling.

"Stop squealing, Liz!" Toxen shouted as he raised his dagger. "I will enjoy sticking this blade in your chest!"

Jack's staff punctured through Toxen's back and exited through his chest.

"Not if I stick you first!" Jack said.

"Oh, Jack!" Liz said in happiness.

"Liz!" Jack replied. "Let's get you out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" Selma said, appearing out of the shadows. "We need to unleash the dark gaia…"

"Selma!" Rhodes said. "Don't do this! We all know the dark gaia wants to take advantage of us!"

"So it seems…" Selma replied. "Then I must grab the dark gaia's power!"

Rhodes was in outrage. Selma touched two torches that were opposite from the ritual table.

"No… don't do that!" Rhodes yelled. "DON'T DO THAT!!!"

Flames surrounded Selma as she screamed in pain. Suddenly, purple streams of energy rushed out of her body and towards a dark void in the middle of the altar. Selma's body quickly decomposed into a skeleton. A dark figure emerged from the void.

"So… all of my useless henchmen are dead…" The figure said. "Rhodes… I should have known you will betray me!"

"You almost killed my sister!"Rhodes said. "I thought you said that she wouldn't be stabbed with a fucking dagger!"

"Sacrifice is a heavy price for what will become of this new life," The figure replied. "It's a shame that all of you will be dead before you'll have the chance."

"What good is it for life to be run by hatred and violence?" Jack said. "I thought these things are sinful!"

"Hatred is life," The figure said. "The dark gaia thrives on hatred. Without it, life will mean nothing. Now do you understand?"

Jack rushed to the figure.

"Like what I said earlier…" Jack said. "No, and I don't want to!"

The figure electrocuted him, sending him flying across the room.

"Very well then…" The figure said. "I will show you the true power of the dark gaia!"

The figure removed his cloak. Jack was startled.

"No… it can't be!" Jack thought.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Remember to read and review!**


	11. Final Chapter: Paradise lost

**DISCLAIMER: This is the final chapter. I had lost a lot of interest in this series, but I want to end the series with a bang. Enjoy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jumba descended towards the floor with a devilish smile. His armor was a cross between his old one and Peakley's old armor. Liz's restraints disappeared and she ran towards Jack who was immobilized by the shock.

"Jack!" Liz shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Jack said as he stood up, facing Jumba.

"Long time, no see, Jack," Jumba said. "It's great to see you again."

"Jumba…" Jack said. "You look more retarded than I remember."

"Feeling strong, are we?" Jumba replied. "I always wanted to see your true power. Now that we've meet face to face, I say that I put your powers to the test."

Jack jumped up and casted a fireball spell at Jumba. Jumba suddenly shifted to the side and dodged the projectile. He countered by shooting three orbs of green energy from his palm. Jack rolled to the right to dodge it. Then, he casted a lightning spell. The stream of lightning reflected off of the armor and hit the ceiling.

"Great combat techniques…" Jumba said. "Let's see if you dodge this!"

He raised his hand in the air and a ring of green light surrounded Jack. Jack darted away from the ring. A giant column of green energy shot out of the ring, narrowly missing Jack.

"Shit!" Jack swore.

"Not bad…" Jumba said. "You are a really talented experiment."

Jack wouldn't fall for the "Join me" Trick.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack shouted. "There's no fucking way I'll ever join you!"

"So wise, yet so foolish to make this decision…" Jumba said.

Jumba raised his hand again. This time, streams of lightning surrounded Liz and Rhodes. There's also a ring of green light surrounding both of them.

"LET THEM GO!" Jack shouted again.

"This is your weakness…" Jumba said. "Caring so much for these inferior experiments. Once you lose them, then you will be nothing. How pathetic."

"Fuck you…" Jack muttered under his breath. "Kill me you fucking pussy!"

Liz's eyes widened.

"Jack!" Liz shouted. "Don't do this!"

"I have to…" Jack muttered again.

Jumba casted an electrocution spell. A stream of lightning showered down on Jack. He was screaming in pain as many amps of electricity are flowing through his body. Liz's eyes are filled with tears.

"No…" Liz thought. "If I leave him alone… he will die… I must do this!"

Liz casted her inferno spell, emitting a wall of flame that passed the wall of electricity and slammed into Jumba. He staggered as the columns of electricity disappeared, and Jack was free, breathing heavily. Jumba's chest soon revealed a yellow orb.

"Jack!" Liz shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Liz!" Jack shouted back. "Get the fuck out of here! NOW!"

"I'm staying here with you!" Liz said.

"Don't do that!" Jack said. "Get out of here while you still can!"

"Sis! He's right!" Rhodes said. "It's too fucking dangerous!"

"I must help Jack out!" Liz said.

Soon Jumba reappeared in front of Liz.

"Hey, dickhead!" Rhodes said. "Lay a finger on my sister and I'll turn you into swiss cheese!"

"So brave…" Jumba said as he punched Rhodes in the face.

Rhodes flew, breaking decorative pillars. He was immobile in the rubble as he lost consciousness.

"Oh, Liz…" Jumba said as he grabbed Liz by the neck. "You are the perfect tool for the Dark gaia…"

Liz tried to stab Jumba in the hands with her sabers, but that doesn't seem to affect him.

"Remember when you sliced off my arm?" Jumba said. "Now it's time for me to return the favor!"

Jack suddenly jumped on Jumba's back. He released Liz and staggered over the ritual table. Jack casted a binding spell, trying really hard to restrain Jumba.

"LIZ!" Jack shouted. "STAB HIM IN THE CHEST! NOW!"

Liz can see the yellow orb in the middle of Jumba's chest. Without wasting any time, she ran towards Jumba, readying the two sabers. Then, she stabbed Jumba's chest repeatedly. The crystal broke, and beams of yellow light shot out of his chest. Jumba fell to the floor and Jack was really exhausted.

"That *pant* took a lot more magic than I thought it did!" Jack said.

"Is he dead?" Liz asked.

"Looks like it…" Jack answered.

Suddenly, Jumba stood up, staggering towards Angela's body.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jack said.

"When all else fails…" Jumba said. "I will sacrifice my soul to the dark gaia!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ANGELA!" Jack yelled.

Jumba erupted into flames. His entire body disintegrated as his ashes flowed inside Angela's body. Then, the entire room shook violently. The walls also shifted into a void of dark purple and glowing symbols. Angela's body was enshrouded in dark energy and it was lifted off of the ground.

-------------------

"What the fuck is that?!" John said to himself as he saw a giant spire appearing from the sea horizon.

It was very tall, looking like a giant needle than a building.

"John!" Kimi said. "I think I know what that thing is!"

"I really don't want to know…" John said.

He's right. In that spire, Jack will endure the final struggle between life and death.

------------------------

The dark energy disappeared, revealing Angela.

"Jack… my love… I missed you so much…" Angela said.

"Angela… I'm sorry… I didn't want you to die…" Jack replied.

"It's okay… I am here." Angela said. "We will make it how it was when we first met… hold me, as you did long ago. Kiss me, like we did on the beach. Love me, as you did every time you hear my name…"

"Of course, sweetheart…" Jack said.

Jack was about to walk towards Angela, where Liz stopped him.

"Jack!" Liz said. "She's the dark gaia! You can't trust her!"

"Liz, Angela didn't deserve this…" Jack said with his eyes filled with tears. "It's… It's just not fair…"

"Angela didn't deserve this!" Liz said. "But the dark gaia is playing with your heart! She will kill you if you get close to her!"

Jack's tears ran down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and casted an exorcism spell on Angela. Suddenly, a copy of Angela fell out of the dark gaia's body.

"H-help me!" Angela said. "Help me please!"

"ANGELA!" Jack screamed as he rushed for her on the ground.

A giant arm grabbed Jack and threw him to the floor. The arm formed a sword in its hand and raised it.

"Defiance is punishable by death…" The dark gaia said as it swung it's sword downward towards Jack.

Jack used his force shield spell to block the sword blow.

"I don't know if I can hold it forever…" Jack said.

"Hold on!" Liz shouted. "I'm coming for you!"

Jack ran out of magic, his force shield was gone, and the dark gaia readied the final blow.

Liz used her last resort spell, combining both holy and unholy magic. She also wielded the mysterious spear of destiny and combined it with the magic as well. Jack was surprised and suspicious as to why she held JACK's spear of destiny. He figured out that Liz took his spear before he was conscious. Jack was teleported right by Liz and a huge flash of light engulfed the area.

"Whoa!" Jack said to himself.

Pieces of black armor surrounded Jack. The pieces formed together and it was placed in the exact body part.

First it was the leggings, then the chest, then the arms, and finally the helmet. His staff also transformed into a sword emitting holy light.

"The devil's armor… and the angel's sword!" Jack said to himself.

Liz was surrounded by beautifully decorated robes and they fit Liz quite well. Her sabers fused and formed into a staff decorated with ruby, brimstone, and unholy symbols.

"The healer's robes… and the demon's staff!" Liz said to herself.

"Alright!" Jack said. "Let's kick ass!"

Jack and Liz saw the true form of the Dark gaia. It was literally a giant suit of armor, sitting on a king's chair, with elongated arms. The armor is glowing purple and navy blue. It was also decorated with dark gaia crystals as well.

"You have meddled for too long…" The dark gaia said. "Now I will show you the power of pure hatred!"

"Do whatever you want!" Jack shouted. "I'm going to send your ass straight to hell! C'mon Liz! Let's kick its ass!"

The dark gaia swung it's sword at Jack, Jack darted to the right and dashed at it with lightning speed. Then, he slashed the dark gaia's head repeatedly. The dark gaia pushed Jack back, sending him flying towards the rubble where Rhodes was.

"Jack!" Liz shouted.

"I'm alright!" Jack said. "I need to recharge my magic! It's up to you, Liz!"

Liz nodded. She saw the dark gaia, opening it's chest, revealing a giant mouth. It soon fired a beam of purple energy. Liz dodged it and stabbed the dark gaia in the head with her demon staff. She also casted an inferno spell on it and the dark gaia pushed Liz away. Jack flew up, taking Liz's place.

"Alright, we got this!" Liz said. "I need to refill my magic. It's your turn, Jack!"

"Let's do this!" Jack yelled. "Here I come, you shithead!"

The dark gaia launched a flurry of energy orbs at Jack. Jack dodged them. Suddenly, a sword hit Jack, sending him flying.

"Jack!" Liz shouted.

Soon, He recovered and dashed at the dark gaia in no time at all. Jack slashed the dark gaia repeatedly once more. Soon, Liz joined in. Liz casted a binding spell, freezing the dark gaia. Afterwards, Jack and Liz stabbed it in the face, exposing its heart.

"Alright, we have one shot at this!" Jack said.

Liz and Jack readied their weapons and dashed at the heart. Rings of holy and unholy symbols surrounded their weapons as they traveled closer and closer to its heart.

"NOW, LIZ!" Jack yelled.

A bright flash of light covered their eyes as its heart detonated.

---------------------

"… Jack?" Liz looked around.

Everything was a mess. It looked like a cave than a palace now. The dark gaia is dead. She just has to look for Jack. She soon found him, with both of his legs missing and his left arm partially gone.

"JACK!" Liz yelled. "Oh, god! Jack!"

Liz held Jack in her arms.

"Please…" Liz said in tears. "Please don't die!"

A head of Jumba appeared out of the rubble. He opened his mouth, giving off a red glow.

"D-d-drop dead!" Jumba said.

"Oh… oh no!" Liz said.

A beam of light struck Liz in the chest, dropping Jack. Jack smirked as he pointed his sword at Jumba.

"How fucking persistent are you…" Jack said. "Die… Jumba…"

A beam of light shot out of his sword and struck Jumba, destroying him.

"No… you can't die…" Jack said as he sees Liz on the floor, bleeding. "You… should… l-live…"

----------------------

"This is proof" Angel said. "He is a good person!"

"What should we do now?" Lilo said.

"We resurrect him." Angela said. "We will turn him back into a mortal again."

"What about Liz?" Sparky said.

"We will also remove the blood demon curse on her." Lilo said.

"Then it's done…" Angel said.

-------------------

Rhodes woke Liz up. They were still at the ruined spire, waiting to be rescued.

"Liz! Let's get out of here!" Rhodes said. "The whole place is going to collapse!"

"I don't want to…" Liz said.

"Why?" Rhodes said.

"Jack…" Liz replied, and broke down, crying.

She crawled to Jack's body, and cried over it.

"Jack… I love you…" Liz said. "I remember the time you saved me from drowning. I thank you for this… I hope heaven will take you this time…"

She continued to cry. Rhodes placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, sis…" Rhodes said.

Suddenly, light surrounded Jack's missing limbs, forming new ones. Jack slowly opened his eyes, looking at Liz.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Jack said.

Liz looked at Jack. Her frown turned into a big smile. She now cried of joy as she hugged Jack, almost tackling him.

"Oh Jack!" Liz shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm here..." Jack replied.

Even though Liz is no longer a blood demon, she didn't care. Jack was with her and she is happy about it. Jack has a chance for his legacy to live on forever with Liz by his side.

-------------------

"What happened to Stitch?" Jack said.

"He is dead..." John said, carrying Stitch's body.

Rhodes, Liz and Jack watche the horizon as they see the spire collapsing.

Jack can feel the emptyness in Stitch's body. It looks like the soul is gone. Even though his powers were gone, he can still feel the absences and the presance of a soul.

"Where is Stitch's soul?" Jack asked.

"I'll try to sense it..." Liz said.

She became frustrated that she can't sense anything.

"What's happening to me?" Liz said.

"I think you're not a blood demon anymore..." Rhodes said.

"...Why?" Liz said.

Everyone shrugged.

"What?" Jack said. "Do you want your powers back?"

"Strangely... I do." Liz said. "Whenever you don't want something, you somehow regret it when you lose it..."

"I guess god wants you to live like a person again..." Jack replied.

"Do you really think so?" Liz said.

"Just be thankful that the nightmare is finally over." Jack said as he placed his hand on Liz's shoulder.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF JACK THE BLOOD ANGEL**

**Thanks for reading this fanfic. I will hope to make more someday. Remember to read and review.**


End file.
